insert romantic USxUK story tittle here
by falling in love again
Summary: ...im not fond of UKUS but since its a pretty popular couple, might as well make at least ONE story of it XD... anyways its still WIP and im still thinking if i should finish it... i dont know i think its alreaty too long XD oh well  you choose


_America sighed, it was a long stupid day. Too much fighting, papers, talking….. He couldn't even enjoy 15 burgers! Anyways~ we find America now, trudging through snow to get back to the air port. This years world meeting was held in Russia so that didn't really make this experience much better. It was cold, dry, and snow covered everything you could think of. "…damn commie bastard…." he mumbled shivering, recently just got kicked out of a warm taxi that unfortunately doesn't take American money. Looking up America saw a sign, it was Russian but it had a picture of a airplane so it was recognizable for him "f-finally!" he said happily laughing out, but only to be choked by the cold air…..again._

_Dragging his luggage up to the front of the air port, England shivered snuggling more into his scarf that he had made before when he was younger. Luckily he had come prepared, he had some local money on him so getting around was not much of a hassle (unlike America~). He looked around, there were other nations there as well; all shivering and trying to leave as fast as they can as well. "y-yes just me" he spoke properly to the flight manager, who was now preparing a private flight back for Brittan. Mint bunny followed silently, hiding from the eyes of every other person except England; of course~ _

_the Brit sat comfortably in the lounge supplied for the nations, he was not alone, China, Japan, Germany, Italy, and France accompanied him. "ve~ how long is this going to take? Its so cold!" Italy whined tugging at poor Germany's shirt "soon Italia" he sighed, sitting back into the sofa. Japan was busy doodling characters for his new manga comic, he will soon sell them in America's land but, for now he was too tired to do any 'real' work. France couldn't look away from the Brit, and china was busy chatting to his shanty doll. England sighed taking out a novel he had been reading, it was mostly about mystical creatures~ so it he thought it was pretty interesting._

_Being interrupted, every one in the room stopped what they were doing and jumped at America's grand entrance, he ran in yelling "YESS~" half blue and covered in snow, America sighed in relief finally being in a room that is actually warm. Snow went every where when he dashed in, soaking Italy and England, and slightly hitting the other nations… sadly. The Brit scowled looking up at him angrily, having his wonderful book destroyed "bloody wanker! Stop being so clumsy and drowning us all in that horrific snow!" he growled flicking off snow "AII! Cold, cold, cold!" Italy whined, clinging back onto Germany, who was as well slightly covered "Italia, this is just snow the room heat will melt it off soon" he sighed flicking off some ice "b-but I want it off now! It's making my pasta cold!" Italy whined more, only to receive a sad face palm from the German. America stood proudly, taking off his 2__nd jacket with a happy sigh "oh thank Jesus I'm not frozen like 'em ice cubes… I kinda thought I was goin' to die out there!" England frowned more at the dis-use of English "well that does not mean you can make us be next in line you stupid hob-knocker!" America tilted his head cluelessly, stopping what he was doing and asked pathetically "what's a hob-knocker?" England's bushy brow twitched in irritation, his hands balled up as his urge to strangle America grew, unsurprisingly France was the first to notice "IAnglettier?/I What is wrong? You seem so upset!" he whined, pouncing onto him happily "is there anything mui can do for you~?" purring into England's ear, who was squirming for his life and yelling out curses "g-get off of me, you Damn pervert!" he wailed turning redder than Italy's now cold pasta sauce. America watched with a slight blush, but nudged it off with a loud laugh, hiding his true emotion "HA! France not here! They have camera's and that commie will get each minute!" that only made poor England's blush grow and France's eagerness as well "Iohonhonhon~ im sure Russia will enjoy this then…." France purred and took a minute to wave at a camera "take this as lovely gift from mui!" that made America want to throw france off and punch that perverted smile off his face, he cared much for England. It was hard to tell because he mostly hid it with his "clueless" act, it seemed to be working but his sky colored eyes gave everything away "GIT, GET OFF ME NOW!" England screamed, making everyone jump, and snap America back from his thoughts "w-well since I hate that bastard… im going to have to ask you to get off. But its just because I wont allow any enjoyment for that commie while im here! No other reason!" America said calmly, blushing up; France looked up with him with a smug look and purred "are you sure mon ami? It seems you have other reasons as well~" England sighed of relief and crawled back onto his chair as France slowly got off him and walked to America "t-thank you." the American muffled out, stiffening his body and ignored what France was stating out. "hm~ you seem tense, no?" the long haired man smirked, gently brushing his finger across the one who had shorter 's cheek, only making him blush more, but then out of the blue laugh loudly "ME? HA! No! im fine! I guess in wierded out 'cause of the shitty weather!" France pushed America back to a wall and trailing a finger up his chest "I know what you want~~ im not stupid" for a fact the man was not stupid, infact he maybe was more clever than a fox. America anticipated and pressed onto the wall "o-oh god, please don't rape me" was the pathetic reply he worriedly gave out "mon ami is in love with Anglettier, no?" the French purred, twirling a stand of his own long golden hair "it is fine with mui, but you must admit it first~" luckily, since they were on the far side of the room it was hard for others to hear, it almost seemed as if they were not there. "I-I'm not gay! Nor will I ever be! Now get off me your scaring me" America growled, pushing against France's chest firmly "oh but its love that you are in! nothing wrong with loving another brother!" France spoke with such rhythm, it seemed as if he was singing. America was beaten, "F-France.. England latterly hates me…and I'm always busy trying to make him flush up! How in hell does it seem we like each other?" luckily right when France was going to protest, the screen above them flickerd with a small "ding!" showing a thin Russian girl, she seemed pretty happy yet it seems as if she could snap in half faster than a toothpick "privyet nations! Your plane will arrive soon! Please pack up any items that you may of token out! Enjoy flight!" he chipped happily, before being shut up with the T.V., everyone blinked still registering the information. China was the first to stand and quickly shoved his book and shanty doll in his bag "finally aru! I scared we were going to be here forever!" slowly, the rest followed packing up what they had tooken out, and head out the doors to go onto their flight back to their homelands._

_America sighed loudly, throwing himself onto his bed exhausted from the long flight. "ugh… I need a hug" he whines snuggling a pillow, he was lonely. Poor thing, no one hardly visited but that didn't matter much to him, only one in specific was on his mind "ENGLAND WHY!" he balled out, sobbing into his pillow. The American was getting desperate, just the sight of his former father made his day brighten…. And fall flat at the same time. His cry grew louder with each second, memories flashing through his mind shooting him down harder. His chest ached with pain and his cheeks and forehead grew numb from squinting for so long. He was ill…infested with that one illness that everyone gets…. No matter how hard you try, love will strike you hard….. Yet, that's a good thing, right? _

_An hour passed, America's cry grew silent as he had cried himself to sleep. It was not a big surprise to his neighbors, it was a often event. But it normally only happened at the thought of him, normally he is in his cheery mood, smiling wide with a skip in his step~ but suddenly it was hard to stay so happy, each day his heart dropped lower and lower, pretty soon he will dye, dehydrating from all the tears and England was the only one that can save him yet, he knew nothing of this "event" and barely paid any attention to the mysterious love letters and gifts he received every so often, secretly disguised so that England does not know the true owner of the letter._

_America _

_Once England arrived, he could not be happier. Mint bunny flew excitedly to his little hut, where the only he was to come out was in emergencies or to help out England. The Brit immediately went strait to making his favorite cup of tea, and then gracefully walked to the living room with his warm drink and sat in a elegant red chair, decorated on the edges with small yellow strings hanging from it. He sighed happily and took out a novel that was hiding in the cushions, taking a warm sip of he tea he quickly started reading. _

_He tried to ignore the fact that his house was so empty, the only noises that came about was if mint was hungry and savaged the kitchen, eagerly looking for chocolate mint ice cream or mint-cookies. England was lonely as well~ he missed having young America and Canada around, even though America got on his nerves, it was still funny to watch his little excited self run around causing havoc all around the UK and for poor Canada to drag along confusedly. Chuckling, England could not get himself to pay attention to his book; his mind was racing with wonderful old memories. He slightly looked over his book, and jumped to be hallucinating a hazy memory that had happened in this same room._

_I America laughed loudly, screaming out happiness as England tickled him teasingly, laughing a bit as well " ha ha ha! D-dad! Stop that!….. I-it tickles!" the youngster managed to muffle out "heh~ not untill you admit that you were the one who drenched poor mint bunny, and not your brother" England chuckled, it was only these years when mint was not only visible to him, America and England shared the ability to see the wonderful world of magic… that is until America matured more. "hey daddy! Mint bunny is here again!" the small boy cried, flaring his arms toward the small green rabbit that was hovering over them "why hello again~ are you feeling better?" the elder asked kindly, looking up from what he was doing and smiled "y-yes England! Im fine thank you!" the creature chirped, flying in circles around the two. America could not laughing, even while England bwasn't/b tickling him~ mint rested ontop of America's head, pecking at his forehead "but I kindly ask, do not do that again!" America raised a eyebrow and giggled "how many times do I have to say it was not me!" "when it actually wasn't you." England replied for mint with a smug look, America whined playfully and laughed along with the Brit._

_These times in life~ are to be valued greatly, you never know when it could happen again nor, if it will./I_

_America could not take It any longer, he HAD to finally at least ask his wanted lover to do something with him. But not anything, it had to be special._

"_W-WHAT?" America yelled at the poor flight manager, it had been a couple weeks since the meeting, yes it took that long to get america to pull away from the covers and get what he wants. "I-I'm sorry! There are no more flights to Brittan until next year, he is holding all flights until the next years meeting!" the younger man squeaked, using a clipboard as protection from the angry nation "get. me. on. a. plane. to. England. NOW." America growled, quickly snatching the managers shirt collar and raising up to his face lifting the man up. America's face was full of fury, eyebrows narrowed lower than his glasses "p-please don't hu-hurt me. I-I-I'm just f-following orders!" the manager was shivering, scared to anger the man anymore. All around them other workers watched, some baffled at how high America was able to lift him, others, either scared or angry. But one thing they all shared was that their jaws dropped without knowing, a quick glare from the angry American made them shoot up and stiffen their bodies sacredly, even the coldest ones. "get me on a plane now! There has to be SOME damn way to get there!" America shouted, breaking the small silence, each worker valued greatly "w-well I think w-we can arrange a b-boat… bu-but it would takes months to cross the pacific!" the man protested against the nation, gripping onto the hands that held him high away from the blue carpeted floor; America raised an eyebrow some what into the idea of the boat ride…. It would take long but at least the wait will be paid good after "hm.. Arrange the boats. I'll be ready tomorrow, as well as the boat" he said sternly, slowly letting the man down "w-what? B-boats cant just be arranged over ni-" he was cut off with America's deadly glare. Sonly after the nation left, happily but hid that emotion, he still stayed serious; with the leaving of America, all the workers sighed in relief and slid down the walls the rest on the floor "damn that bloody American git…. Being an arse like that to us"_

_America woke up, yawning happily. Today was the day he would be sailing off to the UK to surprise a wanted guest. The minute he woke, he latterly jumped out of bed and dashed to change. Surprisingly he had spent all night, yesterday, packing for the trip. He had to pack a lot more than he would pack for just a week visit, he had to pack for a two month ride band/b a week visit; America was still thinking twice about only staying for a week…_

_Parrots squawked as America arrived in Florida for the docking, a resident happily showed him the way to the docks. She was a young girl, she was tanned dark, from all the sun that state receives, and had long black hair with deep brown eyes; she wore a small white sundress, with her blue bikini slightly showing under. A couple anklet bracelets dangling from her ankle were the only decorations her feet wore. America guessed she was part Cuban from her looks and accent, wasn't a big surprise for him, just that… him and Cuba were not best of friends so he was confused why he would choose "Florida" he chuckled at the thought and quickly looked down at the Cuban "Allo! You are America, ja? Your boat is right here, just a couple blocks away" she chirped, amazingly to America's surprise she was very kind compared to America's first perspective of her origins "I can take you there if you like~" it took a minute for America to snap out of his trance and he nodded confusedly, only to receive a laugh as she grabbed at his hand and dragged him to the peer. She HAD to be American! At least part American~, he thought as he followed the girl quickly who seemed almost as excited as himself. "look! We are almost there!" she squealed, running quickly to a huge boat, that was very modern, it was two stories with elegant strokes of dark, light, and regular blue along the sides, staining the pitch white coating underneath. The seats look as if they could be softer than clouds and smoother than silk, America was going to be busy. He gazed at the boat, grinning happily and letting go of her small fragile hand to step up to the boat to admire it better "woah! This boat is so fricken awesome!" he said, looking back at the giggling girl "thanks! Papi made it! He makes a lot of boats like this one~" she spoke with a slight 'show-off' smirk, waving a hand towards the other boats that her father had made. America watched in amazement, it was weird how he had never gotten news of such a wonderful boat engineer in this state. The moment was cracked as they both jumped, hearing some man stomp to the group, yelling away some strangers who also looked native. "oi! Get out of here! This is a private dock brother!" the man growled quickly stopping at the sight of the couple and scurrying to the girl. He was a big man, he towered over america; he was darker than the girl and had short black hair, neatly cut at the end yet in the front his bangs were everywhere, had a huge red, button up, shirt with navy blue, baggy shorts that only reached to his knees. He had huge brown sandals with two black straps. "hola mi Bonita~ you found America like I asked?" he purred nuzzling, what appeared to his daughter "s-si Papi! Here he is now!" she giggled, waving a hand at America, who was getting a bit uncomfortable and eager to jump onto the boat and leave "ah~ hallo I am George Suslandro, the owner of these boats" he said, his accent almost cut the nation in half on how thick it was "h-hello, I am Alfred F. Jones, or as you may know me by America " America replied proudly, reaching out a hand to shake, he stopped him self on repeating George's name, at way far from his accent and he didn't need to offend anyone, especially him since he was the owner of his one way ticket to England. He eyed him suspiciously and took his hand, shaking it firmly "the keys are inside, on top of the night stand." the Cuban said pathetically. America nodded and smiled "t-thank you!" before the two knew it America quickly hopped onto the boat and run to the bottom floor to the sleeping deck, too happy to pay anymore attention to the residents. The girl weakly said good bye, being dragged back to their home by her father "gracias a dios, nosotros no tengo a peliar con eso estupido Americano" he growled "s-si papi.."_

_America quickly took off, driving the boat with ease. Speeding into the ocean, other nice residents waved as he speed by only to receive a small wink, with a sparkle from his glasses. I'll be there in no time! This is great!, america thought happily looking down at the splashing waves on the side of the boat, only small splashes sneaking there way onboard. I "I-if ony England were here. . ."/I_

_England yawned, raising himself from where he lay. Unsurprisingly he found himself under a broken table, half naked. He jumped, squirming out of the sudden grasp of some unknown man's grip "aw~ come on, you liked it yesterday! Why not now?" the man was undressed as well, still a bit tipsy from the night before "d-don't touch me git! Your still bloody drunk, and I would like to leave!" England growled backing off "im not drunk~ I feel fine England! Can I have a small kiss before you leave? Or maybe I can walk you home?" he followed the Brits foot steps and shoved him into his chest quickly, nuzzling into his hair "get off of me! And of course not! You may not kiss me, you may not walk me home, YOU MAY NOT EVEN THINK OF ME!" he screamed, pushing him off and quickly dashing for the doors. Hardly hurt, the man just sat in a half broken chair and sipped a slightly filled beer bottle from the floor "call me then!"_

_England sighed in discust, finally reaching his home. Luckily no one had noticed he was almost nude, considering the only thing he wore was a small black apron. "mint! Please start making some tea for me! I'm dreadfully tired and in need for a five hour shower." he yelled out, walking into the doors of his house,, and lazily heading towards his room "y-yes England! Of course right away, take all the time you need! You look awful!" mint bunny said sadly, quickly flying into the kitchen to do as England asked. He quickly threw aside the apron and dragged himself into a nice warm shower. "a-ahh~" he moaned out, slowly sliding into the hot water. He smiled happily, glad to be out of that loud house, it was not really a regular event but it still happened often, mostly when he was depressed. Deep inside him, he knew he was eager to get to America. England did not want to make a big deal about it or anything, no matter how much his heart ached he could not afford to be heart broken. So because of that, he waited the day to see America's goofy smile at the door eager to embrace him tightly and lock lips. England sighed, getting more eager by the day, waiting impatiently for his wanted love. His hips jerked, wanting to be held, licked strongly, then to feel numb from all the action; he bit his lip, closing his eyes to stare blankly up at the roof, licking them every so often, wanting to feel his warm ones press softly onto themI"I-if only that git, america were here. . ."/I _


End file.
